


Дети Дюны

by Ruta_Penta



Series: Стихи [11]
Category: Children of Dune (Novel)
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta_Penta/pseuds/Ruta_Penta





	Дети Дюны

Жирный мой дед,  
Уронив пистолет,  
Уляжется в гроб, которого нет.  
Вонючим тюком  
Под мокрым песком  
Пролежит несколько лет.  
Но, сражённый моею рукой,  
Он вдруг потеряет покой,  
Закроет глаза, проснётся во мне  
И станет счастлив вполне.

Старый тиран.  
Мерзкий болван,  
Свалит тебя на грязный диван,  
Будешь ты с ним,  
С дедом моим,  
Мерзостью пьян.  
А я - только тело и тень,  
Увядшая в солнечный день,  
Меня больше нет -  
Есть только мой дед,  
Влюблённый в свой пистолет.


End file.
